Kiseki no Seimei
by ILoveAllPairing
Summary: Namaku adalah Kirishima Tokio dan aku adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak berminat dengan anime dan juga sejenisnya dan hidup dalam keadaan yang normal sebelum sebuah truk menabrakku dan membunuhku. Di tangan Shinigami, aku dilahirkan kembali sebagai seseorang yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. / Warning : Self Insert, Pairing undecided, not NarutoxOC just parentship


**Kiseki no Seimei**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **Whatever did reader want :D | OCNaru Parentship

**Warning : **Self-insert | OOC | Typo | Yaoi if you want

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | OC © Me**

.

**Chapter 1, Rebirth**

**.**

Namaku adalah Kirishima Tokio dan aku adalah seorang yang paling tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang berbau anime ataupun sejenisnya. Aku adalah seseorang yang realistis dan juga tidak suka berhayal, namun malang karena bersahabat dengan seorang gadis otaku yang selalu menceritakanku apapun tentang hal yang kubenci.

Kalau saja aku tidak menyukainya, aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi…

Tetapi, kenapa sekarang aku berada disini? Di salah satu peti mati yang terbuka karena sedikit doronganku, dan juga sosok pria berambut kuning yang tampak berwujud transparan tidak kalah terkejutnya daripada aku.

"_Benar-benar terjadi—_"

"Tunggu, biarkan aku mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini," aku segera menghentikan hantu berambut kuning itu dan mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat dengan memoriku yang samar-samar.

Terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku mengantarkan Irine seperti biasa, dan ia melambaikan tangannya padaku, tidak melihat lampu merah yang sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya, dan sebuah truk malah menabrakku dan—

"Tunggu, seharusnya aku sudah mati atau minimal berakhir di rumah sakit bukan?" Aku kembali menatap pria yang ada di depanku, dan menyadari kalau aku seperti pernah melihat pemuda itu.

"Apakah aku pernah melihatmu?"

"_Mungkin?_" tunggu, shinobi? Oke, sekali lagi aku pernah mendengar istilah itu entah dimana. Shinobi, jubah putih dengan sebuah motif api di bawahnya dan juga sebuah tulisan Yondaime di belakangnya.

…

"_Kau tahu, menurutku karakter yang paling kusukai adalah pria ini! Dia adalah pemimpin desa bernama Konoha yang disebut Hokage dan memiliki julukan Yellow Flash. Namanya adalah—"_

"Jangan katakan kalau namamu adalah Namikaze Minato."

"_Memang itu namaku,_" tunggu-tunggu, bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang seharusnya hanya ada di dunia yang tidak nyata itu kini berada di depannya dalam sosok yang cukup nyata walaupun dalam wujud hantu?! Dan ini benar-benar bukan sebuah syuting ataupun sedang menonton TV.

BRAK!

Suara itu tampak membuat kami sama-sama menoleh dan tampak menemukan beberapa orang berpakaian aneh dengan topeng yang tidak kalah anehnya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik topeng itu, mereka benar-benar terkejut melihatku.

"M—Minato-sensei? Mustahil…"

"Ya, dia tidak mungkin Namikaze Minato seseorang yang tidak nyata dan tidak mungkin berada dalam kehidupan yang sama denganku. Lagipula dia sudah—"

"_Kukira yang mereka maksud adalah kau anak muda…_"

Tidak mungkin, yang kutahu terakhir kali adalah rambutku tidak pirang tetapi hitan raven seperti salah satu karakter yang dikatakan oleh Irine sebagai pemuda emo berpantat ayam, dan yang lebih penting adalah mataku berwarna cokelat, bukan biru langit.

Mataku beralih dari hantu pria berusia 30-an tahun awal itu pada sebuah cermin yang ada di sampingku. Kenapa di tempat _creepy _seperti ini yang dipenuhi oleh peti mati malah ada cermin? Apakah mereka ingin mempersiapkan kalau-kalau mayat ini bangkit dan ingin berkaca sambil mempersiapkan diri?

Oke, ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, karena saat aku melihat refleksi diriku di cermin, yang kutemukan bukanlah seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata cokelat, tetapi lebih pada seseorang yang mirip dengan hantu yang ada di depanku.

…

**BRUK!**

"Minato-sensei!"

Dan hanya itu yang kuingat sebelum kegelapan kembali menyelimutiku.

.Normal POV.

"Hokage-sama," salah seorang ANBU dengan topeng anjingnya tampak menghampiri seorang pria tua bergelar Hokage ketiga Hiruzen Sarutobi, "kami sudah memastikan informasi yang didapatkan dari para ANBU yang menjaga tempat peti mati Hokage."

"Lalu, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh disana?"

…

"Yondaime Hokage—Namikaze Minato dikonfirmasikan bangkit kembali dari peti matinya," bahkan pipa miliknya terjatuh begitu saja saat mendengar hal itu. Dua belas tahun semenjak serangan Kyuubi yang menewaskan Minato, dan sekarang bagaimana bisa pria yang dinyatakan tewas 12 tahun yang lalu ada disini?

"Kau yakin itu bukan Edo Tensei ataupun peniru?"

"Chakra yang ada di tubuhnya sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku melihat Minato-sensei. Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit Konoha setelah kami memastikan kalau itu adalah sensei," Hiruzen memijat dahinya dan tampak berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya."

.Tokio's POV.

Aku membuka mataku setelah mimpi yang aneh kalau aku berada di dalam peti mati dan melihat hantu dari salah satu karakter anime yang tentu mustahil untuk ada di dunia yang sama denganku. Dengan kepala yang masih berdengung, aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan melihat sekelilingku.

"Sial, mimpi aneh apa itu… tidak mungkin akan terjadi bukan?"

"_Apanya yang tidak mungkin terjadi?_" Mendengar seseorang berbicara, aku segera menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang ada dalam mimpiku saat itu. Berada di sisi ranjang dan dengan tubuh yang sama transparantnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"_Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahku sendiri yang berteriak,_" hantu itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak menghela nafas (meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah hantu bisa melakukan itu).

"Ada apa Minato-sama?!"

"Apakah kau tidak melihat kalau—tunggu, kau memanggilku apa?" Aku melihat perawat yang sepertinya datang karena teriakanku dan ia sekarang melihatku seolah aku adalah orang gila yang harusnya dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Minato-sama?"

Sejak kapan namaku berganti menjadi Minato?

"Kau yakin tidak sedang memanggilnya?" Aku menunjuk pada hantu yang kebetulan bernama sama dengan yang dipanggil perawat itu.

"Tidak ada siapapun di kamar ini selain anda Minato-sama, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tidak ada… tidak ada… entah kenapa kalimat itu terngiang begitu saja di kepalaku. Kalau tidak ada, jadi benar yang ada di sampingku adalah sosok hantu? Terlebih, kenapa aku bisa ada di sebuah dunia yang kuyakini tidak akan pernah ada?!

…

"Bisakah aku meminta cermin?"

Aku tidak perduli apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh apalagi gila, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Aku mengambil cermin yang dibawa dan melihat kearah pantulan di cermin itu.

Oke, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Dan aku benar-benar berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak nyata di dalam fikiranku.

Oh _kami _apakah ini adalah kutukan untukku?

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu lagi Minato-sama?"

"Tidak, terima kasih…" aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk panggilan itu. Yang pasti, apapun yang terjadi aku harus menjernihkan fikiran dan tidak berfikir yang macam-macam dulu.

Fikirkanlah, kenapa aku bisa berada disini…

"_Hei, kalau kau tidak sibuk aku ingin berbicara denganmu…"_

Fikirkan…

"_Hei…"_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah truk sialan itu menabrakku?

"_Hei, aku tahu kau mendengarku…"_

Apakah aku sudah mati ataukah masih hidup?

"_He—"_

"Bisakah kau diam?! Aku sedang berfikir!" Aku menatap kearah hantu itu dengan tatapan kesal dan ia hanya terkejut sebelum menatapku saja seolah aku adalah orang gila. Apakah semua orang menganggapku gila kalau aku bersikap seperti ini?!

"_Aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini._"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu, karena itu akan sangat—kau bilang apa barusan?"

"_Usiaku lebih tua daripada kau anak muda. Dan aku mengatakan kalau aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini. Kau benar-benar tidak sabar…"_

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan. Dengan baik." Hantu itu—atau kusebut saja Minato-san segera mengangguk dan ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum aku bangun dalam keadaan berada dalam tubuh orang yang sudah mati.

"_Ketika aku sedang berada diperut shinigami bersama dengan chakra Yin Kyuubi—_" aku mendengarkan dengan baik. Dan aku tahu cerita yang diceritakan oleh Irene beberapa hari yang lalu, _"shinigami-sama menyadari kalau jiwaku dan juga chakra Kyuubi dibutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Dan tentu saja itu adalah perintah dari kami-sama langsung._"

Ini mulai tidak masuk akal.

"_Jadi, saat itu ia mencoba untuk mengembalikan jiwaku dan juga chakra Kyuubi kedalam tubuhku. Tetapi karena sebagian jiwaku terkunci di Naruto,_" anak dalam ramalan dan karakter utama dari sebuah anime yang saat ini kutempati dunianya_, "pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa dibangkitkan karena kekuatan jiwaku tidaklah cukup untuk membangkitkan sepenuhnya tubuhku._"

Oke, sampai sini walaupun aku tetap tidak bisa membersihkan fikiranku dan berfikir secara nalar tetapi aku masih bisa mengerti dan menghubungkannya dengan cerita minim yang kudengar dari Irene.

"Lalu kenapa aku?"

"_Ada dua alasan kenapa kau yang dipilih. Pertama, karena saat penentuan keputusan shinigami-sama dan kami-sama, jiwamu sudah diambil olehnya karena kau sudah tewas_," 'terima kasih' truk sialan, kau sudah membuat hidupku lebih tidak masuk akal_, "dan yang kedua, sepertinya karena jiwamu yang pas untuk mengisi tubuhku jika ditambah dengan separuh jiwaku dan juga chakra Yin Kyuubi._"

"Tunggu, jadi saat itu rubah berbulu tebal itu ada di dalam tubuhku?"

"_Dan ditahan oleh chakraku._" Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku pernah mendengar tentang alter ego, tetapi ini lebih daripada itu. Tiga buah nyawa dalam tubuhku? Memangnya aku super hero ya?

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan dunia ini Minato-san. Aku adalah orang yang lebih percaya pada apa yang kulihat dan kujalani di depan mataku."

"_Dan ini yang kau jalani saat ini—jadi percayalah,_" apa yang dikatakannya benar, tetapi tetap tidak masuk akal. Aku mengacak rambutku dan tampak mencoba untuk tidak menjadi orang yang _freak_ lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau dunia ini penuh dan sangat bergantung pada chakra. Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku yang berada dalam tubuh seorang Hokage yang harusnya menjadi shinobi atau apapun itu yang terkuat di desa? Aku bahkan bisa saja kalau dari seorang Gennin sekalipun."

"_Wow, kau tahu lebih banyak dari yang kuduga. Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan dunia ini, kalau kau berada di dunia ini terutama di dalam tubuhku, chakramu pasti ada—dan hanya tinggal berlatih saja untuk mengeluarkannya._"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengendalikan tubuh ini dan biarkan aku memojok di alam bawah sadarmu sendirian. Atau lebih baik kalau jiwaku dimakan saja oleh _furball _itu," aku sudah sangat gila dan tidak bisa berfikir rasional. Semua yang kupercayai menjadi balik menyerangku.

"_Itu karena kau tidak bisa menahan chakra Kyuubi. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menggunakan fuinku—satu-satunya yang menahan Kyuubi untuk tidak mengendalikan tubuh kita adalah chakra milikku._"

"Lalu caraku agar kau bisa mengendalikannya?"

"_Tentu menjadi kuat dan belajar menggunakan chakra_," _fuck_. Aku bukan orang yang suka melakukan sumpah serapah tetapi aku juga bukan orang yang suka berlatih ataupun bekerja keras, "_sebaiknya kau berbicara denganku dalam hati saja Tokio-kun._"

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?

"_Karena beberapa detik lagi Sarutobi-sama dan juga Kakashi akan datang dan kalau melihatmu berbicara sendiri mereka akan mengirimmu ke Inoichi,_" aku mengerutkan dahi, dan ternyata memang benar, beberapa detik dan pintu terbuka menunjukkan dua orang yang berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Minato, bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya Sarutobi-sama," kalau tidak salah tadi Minato-san memanggil kakek tua ini sebagai Sarutobi-sama bukan? Dan pria dengan topeng ANBU ini—Kakashi, "saat aku sadar, aku sudah kembali pada tubuhku."

"_Kau harus lebih bersabar lagi Tokio-kun, atau mereka akan curiga._"

Maaf saja kalau aku tidak sabaran Minato-san.

"Kau bisa menyebutkan nama dan semua yang kau ingat tentangmu?" dari sudut mataku, aku melirik kearah Minato-san yang sepertinya mengerti tentang apa yang kuinginkan. _Subarashi_, benar-benar pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Minato, dan aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu korban perang yang tinggal sendirian di Konoha. Guru genninku adalah Jiraiya-sensei, salah satu dari sennin Konoha, dan murid genninku adalah Nohana Rin, Hatake Kakashi, dan Uchiha Obito. Aku memiliki istri," maaf saja, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki istri, tidak pernah menjadi ninja apalagi memiliki murid. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran biasa yang sedang menyusuh skripsi akhirku, "bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan juga seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan aku menghabiskan waktu kira-kira 30 menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan 40% sisa dari apa yang kukatakan adalah apa yang kudengar dari Minato-san mulai dari Shinobi ID atau apapun itu dan juga beberapa rahasia yang tidak ada di buku itu.

…

"Baiklah, sepertinya beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin diketahui oleh orang lain kau ketahui dan itu artinya kau adalah Minato yang asli," maaf, aku bukan Minato-san, tetapi orang yang sedang melayang di atas kalian adalah dia, "walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu bisa bangkit lagi. Tetapi, selamat datang kembali Minato."

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun dalam hati aku sudah melancarkan sumpah serapah pada siapapun yang tidak bisa membedakanku dengan Minato-san.

.

"_Kau tahu apa Tokio-kun, aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang susah bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan chakra yang ada,_" Minato-san menghela nafas saat untuk entah kesekian puluh kalinya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakranya. Jangan salahkan aku, walaupun aku tahu bagaimana konsepnya tetapi susah untuk mempraktekkannya!

"Ja—jangan berisik Minato-san, lagipula aku mengerti. Pusat chakra ada di dalam perut dan aku harus merasakan chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhku saat ini menuju ke seluruh permukaan tubuhku.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?_"

"Aku terbiasa menghafalkan teori tetapi buruk dalam praktik," memang, aku bukan terlahir bisa langsung menghafal tetapi aku sangat suka untuk menghafalkan sesuatu, "kenapa aku harus mempelajari ini? Oh, karena aku harus bisa bersikap seperti seorang Yondaime Hokage."

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja setelah itu kita akan berlatih lagi,_" aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan berjalan kembali. Oh, apakah aku belum mengatakan kalau saat ini aku sedang berada diluar rumah sakit (baca. Kabur) hanya untuk melatih chakraku?

Dan apapun yang bernama Henge no Jutsu dan juga yang lainnya—tidak bisa kulakukan meskipun Kakashi dan juga Sarutobi-san sudah mengatakan untuk saat ini menyembunyikan identitasku terlebih dahulu. Alasan? Karena aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra.

"Aku lapar dan aku tidak suka dengan makanan rumah sakit."

"_Kau benar-benar pemilih…_" Aku mengangkat bahuku dan tampak mencoba untuk berjalan kembali saat bau yang enak tampak membuatku bereaksi.

"Bau apa ini?"

"_Dango?_" mataku segera beraksi mendengar itu. Aku sangat—sekali lagi sangat menyukai dango dan benar-benar akan kalap kalau memakan dango atau hanya melihatnya saja. Dengan segera berubah haluan, aku berjalan dengan santai menggunakan jubah berwarna putih yang didapatkan dari rumah sakit (jangan Tanya darimana).

**DUG!**

"I—Ittai…" aku menabrak seseorang dan sepertinya kami sama-sama terjatuh. Membuka mata, aku melihat anak kecil yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku, dan usianya kira-kira 10 tahun.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak bisa lihat kalau sedang jalan_—ttebayo_!" Aku mendongak dan melihat wajah yang familiar disana. Tiga _whisker _dengan warna mata yang sama denganku atau dalam hal ini Minato-san.

"_Naruto…_"

Namaku adalah Kirishima Tokio dan aku adalah seorang biasa yang tidak tertarik dengan hal berbau anime dan sejenisnya. Mahasiswa kedokteran universitas Todai tingkat akhir yang baru akan menyelesaikan tugas akhirku, dan sekarang aku mati karena truk sialan itu dan berakhir di dunia yang tidak pernah aku datangi sebelumnya sebagai seorang yang berbeda.

Oh, apakah kehidupanku akan lebih buruk daripada ini?

.To be Continue.

Jadi, ini adalah fanfic pertama dariku, lagi suka Self Insert tapi kayaknya untuk pertama saya ga mau pakai OC buat pairing dulu deh, jadi ini parentship dan juga pairing canon ^ ^

Saya suka semua pairing seperti NaruSaku NaruHina SasuHina SasuSaku bahkan NaruSasu dan SasuNaru atau yang lainnya bahkan yang crack sekalipun selama saya bisa maininnya. Jadi, untuk pairing Canon saya mau minta pendapat dari kalian ya ^ ^ tergantung reviewer *kalau ada*

Dan saya sebenarnya pengen bikin pairing canonxOC, ada yang mau request?

NaruxOC | SasuxOC | Atau yang lainxOC? Bahkan HashiramaxOC? XD

Ah sudahlah, saya minta dengan sangat reviewnya ya :D


End file.
